


Alma mía

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other, Platonic Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la primera vez que hablaba el lenguaje terrenal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma mía

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. “Alma mía” de María Grever, aunque me encanta cantada por Lucho Gatica.
> 
> Fic malo, si los hay, pero... lo tengo publicado hace tanto que no traerlo era un desperdicio (?)

Ares vagaba por la costa en busca de eso. El sol, en todo su esplendor, iluminaba las olas que, furiosas, rompían contra las rocas. Había un brillo especial en aquella cristalina agua. Ares vagó incansablemente por horas, días, quizás años o milenios, solo, como había aprendido a estar, era un dios y los dioses no suelen ser muy comprendidos, mucho menos tratándose de un dios como él. 

Su corazón, si es que los Dioses podían tener corazón, estaba plagado de sentimientos confusos. ¿Los dioses pueden tener miedo? ¿Pueden sufrir? Pues, Ares podía afirmar aquello. El miedo a permanecer eternamente abandonado y olvidado, y a su vez el temor a sufrir. A volver a creer en algo. Qué ironía saber que Aphrodita era la diosa del amor que él amó en un pasado no muy lejano para un dios, ni muy cercano para un simple humano. 

¿Qué consuelo podía tener este dios más que una eterna y fría soledad? ¡Que dios más patético! Pensaría cualquiera, con una verdad irrefutable. Que Dios más extraño... en una búsqueda eterna de ese “algo”, sufriendo y padeciendo el temor a encontrar lo buscado y perderlo nuevamente.

¿Tan siquiera alguna vez lo había hallado? Tantos años en la tierra y aún no estaba seguro de ello, no supo decirse si alguna vez se había topado con eso que los humanos llamaban “amor”. Qué triste vivir, qué triste existencia. Siendo un dios que se cuestiona a sí mismo; suficiente tienen los dioses con los humanos que los cuestionan día y noche, con cada guerra y cada muerte, con cada injusticia y cada maldad. Siempre es culpa de los dioses, y siempre los humanos nos acordamos de ellos en esos cruciales momentos para, más tarde, condenarlos al olvido. 

Por eso para Ares era algo muy difícil ser el dios de la Guerra, por eso se cuestionaba, por eso vagaba incansablemente en busca de esa alma, de ese ser que le pudiera hacer compañía, que escuchara sus penas e historias de amores desconocidos. 

…

Saga se alejó del Santuario, de su Templo y de sus compañeros rumbo al único lugar donde siempre se sintió a gusto con su atormentada alma. Quizás era cobardía, no importaba lo que fuera… Saga nunca pudo sentirse cómodo con la raza humana. 

Todos se les hacían tan ajenos como cercanos. Seres considerados amigos, supuestamente a quienes uno le puede contar absolutamente todo, hasta los secretos más oscuros; pero no. Saga nunca pudo ser así. Tal vez se debía a la edad, tal vez no. La cuestión es que siempre se sintió en el lugar equivocado, en la época equivocada y con las personas equivocadas. 

Sin embargo Géminis siempre tuvo presente que el problema era él y su maldita personalidad esquizoide, pues ninguno de sus compañeros parecía ser una mala persona. Entonces ¿por qué demonios le era tan difícil ser aceptado? En parte porque él no se aceptaba a sí mismo, porque era él quien huía de las personas, porque era él quien escondía su mirada, quien prefería herir y echar con crueles, sarcásticas e irónicas palabras a todo aquel que intentaba acercársele. ¡Qué tonto! Sufría antes de arriesgar... prefirió siempre la soledad antes de ofrecerse a alguien para quedarse solo después. 

“Alma mía, sola, siempre sola. Sin que nadie comprenda tu sufrimiento. Tu horrible padecer. Fingiendo una existencia siempre llena de dicha y de placer”. 

Ares quiso detener su andar para poder contemplar la puesta del sol. Tantos años en la Tierra y eso era algo que todavía lo maravillaba y asombraba a niveles insospechados. Poder ver los potentes rayos que febo ofrecía gentilmente, era sublime y lo único que fecundaba en el dios un sentimiento similar al “amor”. Algo en su ser se elevaba y lo conectaba con el mundo, con cada célula, cada átomo, cada fibra del Universo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba eso que hacia tan únicos a los humanos? ¿Dónde estaba o qué era eso que les daba tal fortaleza a los humanos? Por primera vez en su existencia, Ares derramó una lágrima. Por primera vez experimentó un dolor humano. Ares estaba cansado, muy cansado... 

No quiso volver al Olimpo, no quiso vagar más. No quiso existir más, no así... Habrá sido por eso, por esos sentimientos y ese profundo deseo que algo en él empezó a cambiar.

…

El confundido joven se sentó sobre una roca, la roca que siempre visitaba; a la larga su mejor compañera, su mejor amiga y confidente de sus más recónditos secretos. El viento caprichoso jugó con su cabello, tapándole la visión de tan magnífica puesta de sol. De alguna extraña manera eso siempre calmaba su alma inquieta. 

Seguramente, pensó Saga, en ese momento los niños estaban jugando en el Santuario, correteando de aquí para allá, en su tiempo libre, ajenos al sufrimiento por ser seres de infinita inocencia. Muu, Shaka y los demás eran aún muy niños para comprender lo que se avecinaba, eran aun muy pequeños para conocer el padecimiento humano. Y él era un joven que ya se cuestionaba su existencia y su función en el mundo, que se cuestionaba la verdad. ¡Ah! ¿Dónde estaba ese ser, ese amigo, ese “algo” que le prestase unos segundos de su vida para contarle sus desdichas y sus dilemas?

Si Saga tuviese a alguien en el mundo, sin dudas el mundo mismo sería un lugar mejor, sin ese gusto amargo de la pesada carga. Se le hacía tan difícil vivir por momentos. Unas lágrimas, pesadas y amargas, se desprendieron de sus azulados ojos, dando a parar a sus mejillas. 

“Si yo encontrara un alma como la mía. Cuantas cosas secretas le contaría. Un alma que al mirarme sin decir nada, me lo dijese todo con su mirada”.

Ares lo vio, lo sintió. No a él, no a ese joven de penetrante mirada, sino a su ser, a su alma. El Dios pudo ver en Saga su dolor y su sufrimiento, sus dilemas y temores. Se quedó quieto, observándolo, deseando poder tocarlo, llegar a él y abrazarlo, para tal vez acariciarlo y consolarlo. Ares sonrió. El dios sonrió con energía al ver que por fin había hallado eso que tantos milenios le llevó.

Cuando Saga pudo enfocar mejor la vista que aquellas insolentes lágrimas le entorpecían, se quedó helado ante semejante imagen. No solo por encontrarse con un muchacho de su edad, completamente desnudo; no solo por ver en esos ojos, en la mirada, aquello que había estado buscando, sino por su inexplicable belleza, tan etérea y poco terrenal. Y no, no eran sus rizos, ni su cabello largo y negro como la noche, ni sus facciones bien marcadas, era algo que iba más allá de lo tangible; una belleza sobrenatural, desconocida, que de seguro ningún humano en el mundo poseía. Géminis cerró la boca que había dejado abierta en su estupefacción, sin motivos aparentes, se sentía avasallado, y por eso bajó la vista al suelo.

—Humano —dijo Ares sintiéndose extremadamente raro. Era la primera vez que hablaba el lenguaje terrenal. 

Saga levantó la vista y comprendió en ese momento que aquel ser efectivamente no era humano. 

—¿Eres un dios?  
—Sinceramente... en este preciso momento no lo sé; pero sí... era un dios —dijo, observando un poco sorprendido su propio cuerpo humano. ¿Podía ser posible que su deseo se materializara? ¿Qué en su afán lo llevara a adoptar forma humana? Quiso llegar a ese humano, quiso tocarlo, ¿por eso pudo dejar de ser un dios por unos instantes? —Te he estado buscando por milenios —afirmó con emoción; nuevamente volvía a sentirse extraño por estar experimentando esos sentimientos tan cálidos. 

—Yo... también... —balbuceó Géminis confundido, luego continuó con una nerviosa sonrisa que tenía cierto tinte triste—, a mí me pareció un milenio. Una eternidad...

No necesitaron de más palabras para que el Dios y el humano se fundieran en un solo ser, creando un lazo inquebrantable que trascendió la amistad e inclusive el amor humano. Ambos fueron sus confidentes, ambos fueron sus centinelas. Compartieron risas y llantos, mentiras y verdades. 

“Un alma que embriagase con suave aliento. Que al besarme sintiera lo que yo siento. Y a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si yo encontrara un alma... Si yo encontrara un alma como la mía”.

El humano se enamoró perdidamente del dios que en él habitaba, y el dios se enamoró perdidamente del humano en quien habitaba; ambos eran fieles a la imagen del otro. Pero todo cambió un día.

Todo cambió cuando un bebé nació trayendo en su cuerpo a la diosa Athena. Ares no pudo comprender que Saga no lo dejaría de amar por cumplir con sus obligaciones de Santo y proteger a esa niña. No, Ares no lo comprendió, por primera vez no lo entendió. Cegado por los celos de antaño hacia la diosa, llevo a Géminis a cometer actos aberrantes.

¿Por qué nunca nadie podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué nunca nadie podía comprender su sufrimiento? Su terrible temor a quedar solo otra vez.

No podía permitir que ese bebé, que esa Diosa, le arrebatase a su humano, tenía que acabar con esa criatura, matarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pasaron trece años hasta que Saga y Ares volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, en aquel terrible momento en que Géminis rechazó al dios.

O eso creyó, que Saga lo había rechazado dando fin a una guerra. Ares se sintió culpable, pero no por el daño que había causado, sino por haber dominado a aquel joven que había conocido en la costa, a aquel muchacho de mirada penetrante y de alma inquieta. 

Sintió que Saga estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo, sin embargo, con un simple acto, Géminis no solo le demostró que estaba equivocado, sino también que lo amaba de esa manera divina y no terrenal. Con un acto suicida, Saga tomó el báculo de Athena y con un golpe certero fue en búsqueda de su único dios para permanecer por toda la eternidad a su lado... 

Fin


End file.
